warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Conculyst
Conculysts are Sentient combat drones specialized for melee combat, capable of performing agile, heavy strikes, and forming an offensive whirlwind with their baton-arms alone. Conculysts are first encountered in the Follow the Stalker ''mission in the Second Dream quest. They spawn in pairs after an Oculyst scans a Tenno at the Orokin Moon tileset. Damage Adaptation As a Sentient, the Conculyst has the ability to adapt to damage from attacks: a Sentient's health is gated such that upon its hit points falling below a fixed percentage, it will grant '''95%' resistance to the damage type it has received the most. The Sentient will adapt to damage once per health gate, with the percentage listed below: *First gate: 25% Health lost *Second gate: 45% Health lost *Third gate: 65% Health lost *Fourth gate: 80% Health lost Subsequent adaptation will be done in descending order of damage proportion for each health gate. A single Sentient can only adapt against a maximum of four damage types even if another Sentient transfers their adaptation, and Sentients will still receive full damage from any damage that exceeds their health gate before adapting. On adapting to a damage type, the color of the glowing core on their chest changes to the corresponding damage type they recently adapted to, along with displaying the icon of said damage type below their health gauge. Behavior *Similar to their damage adaptation, they are also capable of adapting to debuff-based Warframe abilities such as Nova's Molecular Prime, with each subsequent uses reducing their duration linearly by 33%, down to as low as 5%. **Does not seem to apply with Blind debuff such as Mirage's Prism and Excalibur's Radial Blind. **Does not seem to apply with proc-based debuff such as Loki's Irradiating Disarm or Oberon's Reckoning. *Sentient arms are interchangeable. A Conculyst can also use one Battalyst arm and one Conculyst arm, or two Battalyst arms. Conculysts will retain their Tornado ability. Sentient arms will only despawn after an extended period of time. *The Conculyst's main method of attack is to charge at a Tenno with their baton-arms, dealing massive damage. *Conculysts can perform a whirlwind attack around themselves that will inflict heavy damage and knockdown a Tenno, they are completely invulnerable to damage when doing this. The whirlwind hits once every second. The loss of arms does not seem to keep the Conculyst from performing this ability; however, losing both arms significantly reduces the effectiveness, as only contact with the arms or main body will actually cause any damage. *Sometimes, after adapting to an attack, Conculysts will release several bursts of wavelight that will damage shields, but will not harm health in a similar manner to Laser Barrier. *When near other Sentients, they can use their own version of Link amongst themselves which communally splits the damage they take to each other. Any damage adaptations that the host Sentient develops while linked will also be transferred over to the Sentient recipients. *The Conculyst's arms can be removed by shooting them, or with Loki's Radial Disarm. It is possible to remove both of their arms rendering them unable to attack normally, though this does not bar them from using their whirlwind attack. They may occasionally abandon the battle to retrieve their arms one at a time, typically after using their special attack. *A Sentient core will be dropped when a Conculyst is destroyed. If a nearby Sentient is present, it will proceed to obtain the core to fully replenish their health and shields. Otherwise, it will self-destruct after some time has passed. **A Tenno can also pick up a Sentient core, where it will fully recover their health, shield and energy. *They are immune to levitating conditions such as Well of Life and ragdoll conditions such as Pull. *They are susceptible to the stagger effect of Trinity's Energy Vampire, during which they will not be able to perform damage adaptation. Bursting them down with high damage weapons such as the Tonkor will make the encounter rather trivial as they will not adapt to the damage fast enough. Strategy *Do not let them corner you into a wall. *Their weakpoint is the head. Ammunition will pass through their core and their chest. *Balanced damage-type weapons with equal , and such as Braton, Burston or Sybaris may prove to be effective as these type of weapons/ability suffer the least damage loss per adaptation. **Weapons that deal high damage per shot like shotguns are more effective than high fire rate weapons that deal less damage per shot like automatic rifles, as the former can deal more damage beyond a Sentient's health gate, allowing more damage to be dealt with a particular damage type before the Sentient adapts. *Every Warframe ability that creates a weapon with equal , and will allow a player to deal immense damage to Sentient due to them having high raw damage coupled with them losing least damage per adaptation. The following abilities allow quick kills when fully modded: Peacemaker, Exalted Blade, Hysteria and Primal Fury. **This effectiveness can be augmented further by adding two more elemental damage to bypass their four maximum adaptation type, removing any needs to switch to other weapons. *Remember to pick up Sentient cores as they restore full health, shield and energy. *As with the Battalyst, their arms can be removed by shooting them. It's possible to remove both their arms, leaving them unable to attack normally, but still able to use their special attack. *Be wary when using debuff abilities on this unit as each subsequent use will render them less and less effective. Avoid spamming certain abilities (such as Rhino Stomp) as it will raise their resistance to the debuff even if it is still in effect. **It is not recommended to use Nekros's Terrify against them, because they can fly and move very quickly, making them difficult to attack while terrified. **Excalibur's Radial Blind, Mirage's Prism, Loki's Irradiated Disarm and Oberon's Smite and Reckoning does not appear to be affected by this mechanic. **Equinox's Maim ability is still affected, making the Sentients temporarily stunned & buy you more time. *Both types of Sentients are susceptible to Trinity's Energy Vampire's stagger, during which they will not be able to adapt to damage. needed **Bursting the Sentient down with a heavy damage weapon such as the Tonkor modded with Split chamber at close range while the Sentient is being stunned makes the encounter trivial if you can kill them before the stun ends. **Since you can only have 1 target for Energy Vampire, it is best to have Link activated while you kill one Sentient, to mitigate damage from the other Sentient. **Ensure that your Trinity is not built for low power duration, or your energy vampire and link will not last long enough for the encounter. *Due to their health not having any weakness or resistances to any damage type, weapons modded with full corrosive is most effective, as it will deal bonus damage to their ferrite armor which is weak to corrosive. It will not however, remove any of their armor. Bugs *The Codex erroneously lists components for the War, rather than the Broken-War. Patch History *Increased the drop rate of Rare mods on Conculysts. *War’s Hilt and Blade now drop from Conculysts. }} See also *Oculyst, sentient drones that call in Sentient fighters. *Battalyst, a heavy combat sentient fighter. Category:Sentient Category:Update 18